Defilement and Evil
by RuneNeko
Summary: Kagome has finally broke and now she hates Inuyasha more than ever. Her hatred leads to the shards of the Shikon no Tama to taint! How will Inuyasha deal with this, AND Kagome's new suitors? How will Kouga react? Read and Review please! COMPLETE!
1. Planning

**(A/N: Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I made this thing up and sadly, I don't own Inuyasha :'(. Please R&R and I'll have the next chapter up shortly.)**

**Prologue: Planning**

Naraku was in his castle, thinking, contemplating, calculating. That's what he ever did was think these days, as far as Kagura was concerned. Those pathetic fools didn't even notice that Naraku had stopped his assault on them just to _think_. What a waste of time.

Kagura had been summoned for the first time in months, finding her heart in his hands. That sent numerous shivers down her back at the memories that accompanied the heart. Naraku had finally gotten tired of being betrayed by her and decided to put her in her place. He had tortured her past endurance and sanity to the point where she broke and now she was obedient. Obedient without question was she, and actually willing to do his dirty work.

Kagura calmly walked into his foul smelling room, bowing stiffly before saying, "What is it you wish, Master Naraku?" She wore a new wardrobe ever since Naraku decided to forget about Inuyasha and his friends. It was now a pale red color with black lines all over. She no longer wore her hair up, but let it cascade down her back in waves.

"Kagura, is it true that Inuyasha's miko wench has a big piece of the Shikon no Tama?" Naraku asked coldly, eyes drilling into her bowed form.

"Yes master Naraku. It is one quarter of the whole." She replied, standing straight once more.

"Has it also been months since she even tried to go home?" He asked, his hands resting on his legs, back perfectly straight.

"Yes, she looks like she is going to stay for a while, too." She answered, giving away no emotion in her beautiful face.

Naraku seemed satisfied with her answer, falling silent in his thoughts. He stirred slightly and asked, "Is that dead priestess _Kikyo_ with them now?" He stared coldly, practically spitting out the name.

"Yes, she joined their group a while ago for extra protection against you." She smiled slightly, as if saying _like that will work._

Naraku smiled, but no warmth radiated from it at all. "I want you to find that impudent Inuyasha and bring me his precious miko."

Kagura nodded. Naraku made a small gesture to tell her she was dismissed. She turned to go but stopped at the door when Naraku spoke again.

"Oh and Kagura. Before I forget... Inflict as much pain as you can on Inuyasha before returning. I want to taunt him as much as possible."

"Understood," Was all Kagura said before leaving the room, and Naraku, behind.

"Kanna, come here." Naraku commanded. As if from nowhere, Kanna in all her glory appeared holding a small, silver mirror, "Yes, Naraku?" She asked in her soft voice. Her eyes unseeing since Kagome blinded her.

"Show me Inuyasha's group. I want to see the look on his face when that wench is taken from him." Naraku smiled coldly.

"As you wish, Naraku," Kanna replied softly, holding out her mirror.

Naraku smiled again, thinking how easy it was to manipulate peoples' hearts and desires for power… and love, it seems.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short guys. But it's only the prologue and I might have alot of time on my hands so the next chapters will be up soon, promise.)**


	2. Don't Mess with Me

**Chapter 1- Don't Mess with Me**

"Hey wench! You sense any Shikon no Tama shards yet?" An annoyed Inuyasha called over his shoulder at Kagome. Kikyo also looked over her shoulder to see Kagome's reaction, a smirk on her face.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She stared coldly at him for a bit then said plainly, "Why don't you ask _Kikyo_? I'd bet she'd be happy to tell you."

Kagome heard a 'keh' coming from Inuyasha when he turned back around. The next moment, he turned to Kikyo to ask. Kagome didn't hear him but she saw Kikyo shake her head. _That's all I am good for these days,_ Kagome thought. _Just another Shikon no Tama detector…he doesn't even return my feelings anymore, I might as well go home._

Kagome nods once, and then veers off in another direction. Everyone was too busy with Inuyasha to notice her go. She smiles a bit as the forest envelopes her, hiding her form from the world. She knew by some instinct that she was headed towards the Bone Eaters Well, and that suited her well.

Kagome senses two Shikon shards coming towards her, so she stops to wait. She was actually _happy _to see Kouga. She put on one of her real smiles as Kouga came into view. Kouga stopped in front of her, grabbed her hands in his own casually and said, "Yo, Kagome. How's my woman doing this fine day?"

Kagome smiled again but didn't answer right away.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kougas smiled started to fade.

Kagome suddenly perked up and said reassuringly, "Oh, it's nothing Kouga. I'm just mad at Inuyasha right now."

"Oh, that's nothing new. Do you want to come to my home for a bit? I mean, just until you and Inu-" Kouga was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha's clenched fist. He hit Kouga in the chin, hard, knocking him five feet away. Kouga did a slight flip and landed gracefully on the forest floor.

"Oh, it's only you Inutrasha. What's up mutt-face?"

Inuyasha growled a bit then drew his Tetsusaiga, "You know what I want, you mangy wolf!"

Kouga yawned then said, "No, what is it you want so you can get it over with."

"I want you to leave my Shikon no Tama detector alone!" He yelled, bringing his sword up a bit.

Any sanity that Kagome had left suddenly dissipated. Her whole body went rigid with anger, her hands clenched so tightly that they started to bleed. She bared her teeth to show how angry she felt and her eyes narrowed so much that it looked like she had slits for pupils. Anger broiled up and began to bubble dangerously.

"IS THAT ALL YOU NEED ME FOR? TO BE YOUR GOD DAMN SHIKON NO TAMA FINDER?!? WELL YOU CAN GO TO HELL INUYASHA BECAUSE I'M FED UP WITH YOU!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs at Inuyasha. Both wolf and hanyou were shocked beyond belief at her anger. Inuyasha had to shut his ears because they hurt. Kagome suddenly became calm and smiled maliciously, "Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome cooed. Inuyasha retreated behind Kouga, peeking over his right shoulder in fear.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said, trying to run.

"SIT BOY!!!"

Kouga heard a muffled cry behind him as Inuyasha dropped to the ground because of his stupid necklace. Kouga smelled anger rolled off in waves from Kagome, so he backed off a bit. It was a smart move.

"SITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOYSITBOY!!!!!" Kagome kept going for about ten minutes when she had to stop and catch her breath. She heard a gasp behind her and watched Kikyo go to the twenty-five foot deep hole that Inuyasha was in. Kagome unclenched her fists, feeling for the first time how much they hurt.

"I am sick of being second best to Kikyo. I am sick of being only the '_Shikon no Tama finder_'. AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!!"

She turned around and stalked off into the trees, ignoring her friends' cries of protest. When Miroku tried to stop her, she only glared at him coldly before he decided better of it let her go.

Kouga didn't know what to do, so he went after Kagome to try and calm her down. Kagome finally reached the Bone Eaters Well, and was about to jump in when Kouga called her name. She stopped and turned around, staring ahead blankly, hiding the pain that was tearing her heart apart. Kouga slowed down and thought better of grabbing her hands for the moment.

"Are you going to be okay?" Was the first thing that he blurted out.

"No."

"You want some alone time, don't you?"

"Yes."

Kouga looked hurt for a second, but it soon turned into a smile, "Anything for you, Kagome." He gave her another smile, and then took off. Kagome stood there for another couple of minutes, and then turned to jump down the Well. Before she could, however, Kagura showed up behind her. A bit annoyed at the interruptions she was getting now, she turned to give her a cold glare.

"What do you want Kagura?" Kagome asked with no emotion.

"To kidnap you, and deliver as much pain as I can to Inuyasha…but I see that that was already done for me."

Kagome considered her words, and then walked to Kagura with her mind made up.

"Take me then before anyone notices your scent."

Kagura frowned. _Humans are so hard to understand sometimes_, she thought to herself as her giant feather rose into the sky and started for Narakus mansion.


	3. Tainted

**Chapter 2- Tainted**

Kagome followed Kagura through the maze that represented Narakus castle. The Wind Sorceress hadn't even spoken to her since she kidnapped, or took her willing. Nevertheless, Kagome was mad at Inuyasha and just wanted to go home…but first she wanted to know what the hell Naraku wanted. Kagome lost all sense of direction, and she was starting to tire from the day's events. Kagura must have sensed this because she said without stopping, "We are almost there, miko. Don't faint, I don't feel like carrying you the rest of the way."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but she clenched her jaw to keep from snapping back. Another ten minutes passed before they finally came to Narakus room. Kagome looked at Kagura quizzically when she didn't enter; she only shrugged and said, "Naraku wants to see you alone." And with that, she was gone. Kagome shook her head and without a moment's hesitation, she enters the foul smelling room. Naraku sat at the far end, smiling at her maliciously. Kagome didn't flinch but kept walking, back straight, until she reached Naraku. Kagome glared at him then asked, "What do you want?"

Naraku only smiled back, but she could see that he was thinking. Kagome patiently waited for his response, she was forced to, since she couldn't leave. Naraku finally stirred enough to say, "To hurt Inuyasha as much as possible, but most of it was already done for me, I was told. Tell me miko, what did Inuyasha do to you to make you so….hateful?"

Kagome eyes narrowed dangerously….again. She felt her anger bubble up again and she spat, "Because Inuyasha is a despicable hanyou that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as I."

"I expected as much." Naraku replied, hatred in his voice.

Kagome ignored that and asked again, "What do you want with me then?"

"I simply want to extend a hand out to you to offer vengeance….and to see who Inuyasha chooses."

"He'll choose Kikyo, who else? It's not like he _ever _returned my feelings." She said sarcastically.

Naraku noted how pissed off she was. If his plan were to work, he'd need her on his side. But then again….a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

"Of course he wouldn't. Did you really expect he would with _Kikyo_ around? He would prefer that dead claypot over you any day."

Kagome actually snarled, "Shut up. What do you know anyway? You're the same way! All hanyous are the same." Naraku was pissed off now. He quickly grabbed Kagome by the neck and suspended her in mid-air. He didn't hear so much as a whimper or look of fear from her chocolate brown eyes. She was…smiling? Naraku smiled back and let her go. She didn't even rub her neck to ease the pain. Now she had his respect, a little of it anyway.

"What's wrong, Naraku? Going soft are we? Not good for you, you know." Kagome teased, getting up from the floor. Naraku smirked, but he let his anger melt away.

"I wonder what he sees in Kikyo for them to…mate?" Naraku thought aloud. He got the reaction he wanted.

"When did he mate with that claypot?" She asked, a little too coldly for his comfort. Naraku only gestured at Kanna, who suddenly appeared holding her mysterious mirror. Kagome watched as Kanna held up the mirror and it showed the claypot and Inuyasha in the forest, mating. Kagome couldn't believe it. Her shock, anger, betrayal finally hit her in waves. A lot of other emotions were mixed in too, but betrayal was evident. That pushed her over the edge. Quite suddenly, the Shikon no Tama chunk she had around her neck tainted an inky black color.

Naraku was so surprised, he forgot his composer. A miko…a reincarnation of the famous Kikyo actually made the Shikon no Tama _taint_. This was big. He really had to have her now. He had his feeling and suspicions but _this_? There could be no mistaking it, the Shikon no Tama is tainted and Inuyasha was the one to actually push her to her limits. Naraku saw her burst in tears, the salty tears rolling down her cheeks. But in a matter of minutes, she was done, wiping the tears way with her sleeve. Her eyes turned steely hard, cold as ice. She held herself regally, all emotions behind a well constructed shield.

"I accept your offer of vengeance, Naraku." She said, removing the Shikon no Tama chunk she had and throwing it at Narakus feet.

"You know Inuyasha….The wolf prince Kouga left a while ago…Why do you still pace?" Miroku asked innocently, while sipping at his tea he made.

"Yeah I know that. Something doesn't feel right." He answered, feeling slightly off. He had just gotten back with Kikyo, smelling kind of funny and a bit happy. Kikyo was the same way.

"Do you think Kagome is okay?" Sango asked, worried about her best friend. Shippo perked up and hoped for a convincing answer. Inuyasha didn't reply, bashing all of Shippos' and Sangos' hopes in one fell swoop. The group fell silent, too into their own thoughts to even start another conversation.

The night sky twinkled with billions of little lights and the moon was high, spilling its eerie light on everything from trees, to the tiniest flower on the forest floor. Everything was so quiet; nobody was prepared for what happened next.

A huge arm of sorts rushed at Kikyo, wrapping around her waist and yanking her away from the group. She let out a little gasp before anyone saw her go. Only Inuyasha sensed her miko powers dwindling farther and farther away. Inuyasha swore and drew Tetsusaiga, running after her. The rest of the group followed after their comrade.


	4. Inuyasha's Decision and Dire Consequence

**Chapter 3- Inuyasha's Decision and Dire Consequences**

Inuyasha found Naraku in a small clearing not too far from where they were camped. Naraku had a smug look on his face when Inuyasha saw him. He was holding Kikyo in mid-air, and didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat. "Let Kikyo go this instant before I pound your head in!"

Naraku tsked, obviously enjoying himself. "Is that all you care about Inuyasha?"

Just then, Kagome came into view in one of Narakus arms. Inuyasha gasped and said, "Ka-Kagome." He instantly started to growl and snarl, "Let her go damn it! Let both of them go!"

"Now, now you pathetic fool, Inuyasha. You have to make a decision. It's either Kikyo or Kagome….choose wisely." Naraku taunted his smirk still on his face. Inuyasha stopped to think, hearing the rest of the group catch up.

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku yelled in unison, seeing their good friend in _his_ clutches. Naraku ignored them, his full attention on Inuyasha. They all looked at Inuyasha when he raised his head and yelled; "KIKYO!!" the group could see the plain hurt that showed on Kagomes face when he chose Kikyo over her.

Naraku let Kikyos body drop to the ground. Inuyasha stuck his sword in the dirt and leaped to catch Kikyo, setting her down on the ground. He then turned his attention on Kagome. He was about to grin triumphantly, thinking he had outsmarted Naraku when he looked at Kagome. Her eyes were full of hurt, but Inuyasha ignored that. He leaped….but was too late. Each and every one of Narakus fingers impaled Kagome in a matter of seconds.

Naraku let go of her lifeless body, letting it drop to the ground. Inuyasha was so shocked that he was caught unawares by Naraku. He had left a huge cut across Inuyasha's back before disappearing in a whirl of miasma. Inuyasha fainted from loss of blood and pain before reaching Kagome's dead body.

Kagome had watched all of this from in Narakus room. She had a smug look on her face when Naraku got back, the Shikon no Tama an even darker color. Naraku smirked and sat down in his usual place.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naraku asked casually, fingering the almost complete Shikon no Tama. Kagome smiled maliciously and nodded.

"Nice to know…What are you going to do now? Don't you want to become stronger?" Naraku asked, eyeing Kagome curiously. Kagome smiled coldly and shrugged.

"Maybe…I do want to hurt Inuyasha more. But I do need to become stronger for that to happen…Is that an offer to stay here with you Naraku?" Kagome teased.

"Maybe…You'll never know will you Kagome?"

Kagome was a bit taken back when he used her actual name instead of _miko_ or _wench_. _That's a first_, Kagome thought. She smiled then said, "I will stay here and get stronger. It's only a matter of time."

_Yes, a matter of time before you are completely mine, my Kagome_, thought Naraku. _Whoa...Where did 'my Kagome' come from? I think I am going insane from the presence of this wench_, he inwardly shrugged. Doesn't matter because now; Kagome was on his side. And Inuyasha was finally going to die…It's only a matter of time.

Inuyasha woke up inside a hut. He didn't know where he was at the moment, so he simply laid there for a couple minutes. He let his mind drift off and wondered how he got here. Suddenly, a bunch of memories came rushing back at him and he actually started to cry. He just let his tears flow freely, not caring who saw him at the time. He did have some feelings for Kagome and now she was ripped from so suddenly. He felt as if his heart was ripping apart with every heartbeat, with every fresh tear that rolled down the sides of his face. His golden orb like eyes reflecting pain, anger, hatred, and tons of others, directed mostly at Naraku for tearing something important from him….forever.

Finally, his tears would not come anymore, so he abruptly wiped off his face and sat up. He recognized Kaede's hut anywhere, but he didn't want to stay here long. He resigned himself to wait for a bit longer, to see if anyone would come. Someone finally did come, but it was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Oh your awake, Inuyasha." Shippo said in a soft voice. "How's your back?"

"Fine," He answered, averting his gaze. He did not want to deal with Shippo at the moment.

"That's good to know. Just holler when you need someone to rebind your wounds, okay?" And before Inuyasha got the chance to reply, Shippo was gone.

Inuyasha let out a tired sigh and quickly fell into a restless sleep, filled with memories of the times he and Kagome held hands.

Kagome was in a different room now, in different clothes…and in a different life. She was no longer going to be a miko, but trained like she was a demoness. She had Shikon no Tama shards in her arms, legs, and back and she wore a Kimono much like Narakus. He had proclaimed that Kagome was not to be harmed, and was now their 'Lady'. That suited Kagome just fine. She was so sure Naraku would treat her better than Inuyasha ever did. She didn't put too much trust into that fact either because Naraku was Naraku, no matter how much times you tried to change him. Kagome only sighed in resignation and fell into a fitful sleep, in her new home.


	5. Surprise Return

**Chapter 4- Surprise Return**

**(A/N: Kagome has been trained and she has the help of five Shikon no Tama shards. She is bent on hurting and torturing Inuyasha more than anything but her viciousness may surprise you….just a warning. Enjoy!)**

Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome, but tried not to bring up painful memories. It's been two years since she was killed and Inuyasha could not bring himself to accept her death. They didn't even tell her mom, just telling her that Kagome was staying a while and was still on the other side. When they told Kouga, the wolf prince tried to pull out Inuyasha's heart, saying he didn't deserve it after what happened to Kagome. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were no longer traveling with him. He knew they hated him for what he did to Kagome before she died. Only Kikyo seemed to still love him, and for that, he was a little glad.

He continued to look for the Shikon no Tama shards, or what ever was left of them. They found one so far, but one wasn't good enough. He wanted Narakus head on a platter but he just couldn't find him. Neither could Kikyo, because each time she sensed something, it would completely disappear. They kept up their search, Inuyasha hoping that Sango, Miroku, and yes, even Shippo, was okay.

Little did they know that a new shadow emerged from Narakus castle, looking for the Shikon no Tama shards.

Kagome, now fully trained and ready, emerged from hiding and began her search for the Shikon no Tama shards that lay hidden, or even in dormant. She wore a different kimono; this one was completely black, like her hair, save for some nice white designs on it. She wore her hair in a long braided ponytail, that fell down passed her waist. Her bangs had grown and now hung untamed in front of her face. But she hardly noticed it, having to be trained in using all her senses, not just one or two. She had two swords at her waist, on each side, and she wore a plain necklace at her neck, given to her by Naraku. He told her that it would hide her aura from being detected and would hide her scent….if she wanted it to.

She wanted to go after Sesshoumaru for his shards first. He should be relatively easy to deal with. She changed directions and followed the scent he left behind not a couple hours before. Because he didn't rush things, it didn't take long for Kagome to catch up. She hid in a tree and watched the older Rin pissing off Jaken. She knew how to get under his skin and simply enjoyed it. Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru and found him leaning up against a tree, watching Rin and Jaken bicker. She saw a faint smile on his face, and she was slightly surprised. She jumped down from the tree, immediately attracting Rins and Jaken's attention.

Sesshomaru was up in a flash and standing in front of Rin and Jaken. His emotionless golden eyes were so much like that filthy hanyou Inuyasha's eyes. He just stared at Kagome, not saying anything while Jaken and Rin peeped out from behind his legs.

"What are you doing here, miko? I thought you were dead."

"That's none of your concern," Kagome snapped. "I want your Shikon no Tama shards without a fight."

Sesshomaru raised a careful eyebrow but didn't move. He stared at the changed miko in front of him, wondering what had transpired to change her demeanor so much. She just stared back, no emotion showing on her face or eyes. They were just empty, fathomless, only accomplished by being hurt and betrayed beyond endurance. This Kagome didn't care if she died. This Kagome was a lot more powerful than the old one. This Kagome didn't care who she hurt, or why for that matter.

Somewhere deep inside Sesshomaru, something shifted and he suddenly felt pity for this poor miko. She had been hurt, and betrayed so much she just broke. This was the outcome, an uncaring, emotionless Kagome that didn't care about her life. Then he suddenly felt something else…he couldn't really describe it. He tucked the new feeling away for now and he tucked his hand inside his kimono top and pulled out a small pouch. He tossed the pouch at the mikos' feet, and he watched her pick up the little bag. She opened it, pouring two Shikon no Tama shards into her hand. They instantly tainted when coming into contact with her skin, and that surprised Sesshomaru so much he let it show on his always emotionless face.

Kagome saw the shock on his face and smirked. Sesshomaru immediately hid the shock behind a mask of emotionless, and turned to go.

"I thank you for your patronage, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you rip that bastard Inuyasha to pieces next time you see him." And she was gone. Rin looked at the spot Kagome had been at in utter amazement, unable to comprehend that her second favorite person was _actually_ alive. Sesshomaru was surprised yet again by the venom in her voice when she spoke of Inuyasha. He began to wonder what Inuyasha did to hurt her so. He shrugged mentally and walked away, leaving Rin and Jaken to follow in his wake.

Kagome smiled to herself as she disappeared from Sesshomaru's sight, happy that the Shikon no Tama shards were given to her without a fight. She wanted to go after Kouga next for his three shards. Then she would go after Inuyasha and kill that _claypot priestess_ with him. That would hurt him more than anything. She will admit that it was nice to see Sesshomaru, the one person who hasn't hurt her emotionally. Sure he tried to kill her numerous times but that was only because he thought he could hurt the filthy hanyou by doing so.

Now to face someone who never tried to hurt her at all. Although Kouga knows that Kagome would never return his feelings, that didn't stop him from trying. Kagome smiled a bit, knowing this would be the shock of his life.

Kouga found himself thinking about Kagome more than ever. He too can't accept the fact that Kagome is dead and buried near the mysterious Bone Eaters Well. Often, he thought he smelled Kagome's scent somewhere nearby but was let down and hurt all over again at his loss. But he never gave up on Kagome, hoping that her death was only a dream.

He had gained another Shikon no Tama shard from Inuyasha when he had tried to pull out Inuyasha's heart for what he did to Kagome. He put the shard in his right arm, savoring the strength he had missed in his arm. Soon, he would be able to avenge Kagome's death and only then would he be able to accept her death.

He was on watch tonight, so he went down to the small stream and sat down, looking at the stars. That's what Kagome used to do, and he found himself looking at them more and more, looking for any trace of Kagome in their twinkling depths. He sighed as a breeze past his well built form, carrying a familiar and much hated scent…mixed in with another scent he thought was long gone.

He quickly jumped up and began looking for the source of the scent he smelled, and hated. His hungry eyes fell upon a small form not fifteen feet from him, just staring at him. Kouga felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine as he smelled another familiar scent emanating from the figure…Kagome's scent. He shifted into his well practiced and well known fighting stance and barked, "Who the hell are you and why do you smell like my deceased woman?"

The figure didn't move, only stared. Kouga began to get impatient, so as always, he was the first to attack. However, his attack hit empty air. _Whoever this is, he's fast!_ Kouga thought as he dodged an attack from behind. The figure jumped back and stood calmly, still staring at him. Kouga growled. He was getting pissed off now. He was about to go all out when a familiar voice rang out, "So nice to see you again, Kouga."

Kouga was so shocked; he actually let his guard down, something he almost never did since Kagome's death. He went forward two steps before asking in disbelief, "Is it really you, Kagome?"

"Wow you catch on quick, Kouga. Yes, it is me. I've come for your Shikon no Tama shards. Hand them over without a fight." She said, emotionless.

Kouga was in such state of shock that before he knew it, he was embracing her, enjoying the scent of her, never knowing how much he had missed her. Kagome just stood there, not feeling anything, much less happiness. She wasn't too much a monster to wreck his happiness by pulling away.

"Kagome," Was all he could say for his happiness.


	6. Nineteen

**Chapter 5- Nineteen**

Naraku was almost…_happy_. He had a beautiful, malicious, unfeeling for any under her, and totally defiant mate. She barely did anything he told her to and came up with answers to problems he just couldn't solve no matter how hard he tried. She tainted the Shikon no Tama, making it into its more beautiful state and she could sense the other ones. Soon he would have the whole Shikon no Tama and rule the world with Kagome.

It just seemed too real to be true.

So he didn't put too much hope into a false dream until it came true.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation. Sesshomaru and he crossed paths and suddenly, Sesshomaru attacked him before he could even draw Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha felt the cold touch of Tokijin on his throat, and gesturing to Kikyo to stay out of it.

"I see you are still traveling with the dead miko, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated softly, pressing Tokijin into Inuyasha's skin.

"What's it to you? You can't tell me what to do you filthy bastard."

"If anyone is the filthy bastard, it's you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru shot back.

"And why, may I ask, are you attacking me when I didn't lift one finger to assault you?" Inuyasha snarled, trying to get away from Tokijin, blood already streaming down his neck. Sesshomaru only pressed harder, making Inuyasha flinch noticeably. Sesshomaru smiled mentally at Inuyasha's fear, _he should be afraid for what I'm going to do to him for what he did to that poor miko, Kagome_, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kikyo had just about enough. She drew her bow and aimed at Sesshomaru saying, "Let my mate go, Lord Sesshomaru." All he did was look at her, hating her, before turning his attention back to Inuyasha.

"I want your Shikon no Tama shards, Kouga." Kagome said, looking down at him. Kouga had just woken up and was surprised that Kagome was up before him. He got up and looked at her, noting that she didn't look like the old Kagome, much less _act_ like her.

"Why do want them? I was going to use them to beat the crap out of Inuyasha and avenge my brethren by killing Naraku." He asked, explaining why he needed them. A small flash of irritation passed behind her eyes but quickly disappeared, leaving him to wonder if he actually saw it.

"I need them more than you…I am working on a plan of mine to defeat Naraku but I need the remaining Shikon no Tama shards before executing the rest of it." Kagome lied. She knew somehow or other he would give in, knowing how much he loved her.

"Fine, take them. But I hope you know what you're doing Kagome." He took them all out and handed them over. She didn't grab them, but took out a small pouch containing the rest of the Shikon no Tama shards she had collected. He poured them in and she closed the bag quickly.

"Kagome…How old are you now? Are you not nineteen now?"

"Yes, but age matters not to me now."

"Oh, well…Happy birthday…but it's kind of late I know."

Kagome put on a fake smile. "I must go now Kouga…See you around." Kagome waved goodbye before disappearing out of the cave they were in. She was gone so fast that Kouga was forced to stay in his cave for the time being, to ponder what had just happened.

Inuyasha was finally let go by Sesshomaru after he had gotten a severe beating and Kikyo had been knocked out. Sesshomaru looked a bit pleased by the way Inuyasha looked and how much he had beaten him. _Inuyasha deserved it for what he did to Kagome_, thought Sesshomaru. He sheathed Tokijin and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Kagome.

She looked almost….happy when she looked at the badly beaten hanyou on the ground. She walked past him to right in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou moaned and sat up. He saw that a shadow passed over him and the first thing that came to mind was that Sesshomaru coming to finish him off. He opened his eyes in irritation only to find that there was a familiar stranger towering over him. Inuyasha got up painfully, careful to keep his eyes on the woman in front of him.

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly. Kagome clenched her fists in order to keep her anger from showing. Inuyasha, however, didn't notice.

"I said what do you want?" Inuyashas ears twitched in clear annoyance. Kagome lost it and Sesshomaru flinched inwardly at what he knew was going to happen.

"You filthy hanyou…Don't you ever talk to me like that again." Kagome said coldly, her anger not shown in her eyes or face, but bubbling dangerously.

Inuyasha was pissed off now. No wench was going to call him 'filthy hanyou' and get away with it. He growled, "You worthless wench, you're not going to get aw-"

"SIT!!!"

Inuyasha never got to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pulled down by the necklace around his neck.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!" She screamed. Sesshomaru wisely backed off a couple steps. Inuyasha was now down a thirty foot ditch in the rough shape of his form. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was _she's alive…_

Kagome jumped down and grabbed the Shikon no Tama he held. She gave him one more disgusted look and jumped out. Kikyo had woken up from all the commotion. She took one look at Kagome and her eyes widened in fear. Kagome smirked and advanced on the helpless claypot all the while thinking, _I am going to enjoy this_.


	7. Time to Die, Kikyo

**Chapter 6- Time to Die Kikyo**

Kikyo was scared out of her life. She immediately knew who this person was and actually believed it because her half of the soul had not returned. She knew how much she had hurt the now ruthless killer Kagome, and now it was all coming back to bite her in the ass. Even now, she can not die…She is with child and she needs to give birth to Inuyasha's child before she died. As Kikyo looked into the emotionless eyes of Kagome, she knew that it was not to be. She was going to die.

Kagome smiled maliciously, drawing one of her swords, and grabbing Kikyo's neck. Kikyo knew her time had come and just accepted it. Kagome spoke, her voice haunting her, "I am going to kill you for you should be dead and not among the living." She paused a moment. "And to get my revenge for all the times you hurt me, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Sesshomaru only looked on, also wishing for the dead miko to return to the dead, where she belonged.

Kagome brought the sword up and said, "Goodbye." Before slicing Kikyo in the neck, quickly bringing the sword down and slicing the stomach, then bringing the sword back up and stabbing Kikyo in the heart. Kikyo didn't utter a sound, so she died quietly. Kagome pushed the sword deep into the tree so only the strongest could pull it out. She then untied the sheath and threw it carelessly at the dead miko's feet, and turning to leave.

The lands most famous priestess was finally dead, and attached to a tree. Kagome saw a certain irony in it, but didn't comment. She walked back past Sesshomaru to go to find the other couple when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. Kagome tried to pull free when she was suddenly pulled back and into the embrace of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He had feelings for Kagome that never used to be there. He looked down at the woman whom was the center of his new feelings and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome didn't do anything but stare back, emotionless. Before he could claim her lips, however, a bunch of demons attacked him from behind.

Sesshomaru abruptly let go of Kagome, and she jumped away from him. She ran off, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the demons while she went in search of Sango and Miroku. Kagome didn't feel bad, she knew that Sesshomaru could deal with them and none of them carried a shard of the Shikon no Tama. And of course, she was right. In a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru had slain all and was slightly annoyed to find Kagome gone.

He shrugged and walked back to camp, where Rin and Jaken were, waiting for his return.

Sango was at her village with Miroku. They've been staying there for a month now to take a break from looking for Naraku and fighting off demons. They have also grown a lot closer and Miroku was acting more like a monk than a perverted one. Shippo was with them, but he hasn't spoken since Kagome died. Ever since then, he's been a mute and he never ran away or cried. They were worried about him.

Nonetheless, Shippo had turned into a fine, well mannered boy. They still hoped that something would bring him out of his shell and back into reality. The couple sat just outside the village to watch the sun go down.

A figure was in the middle of the huge, golden orange sun. They were immediately on their guard. The figure walked closer but since the light was against them at the moment, they couldn't see who it was. The figure waved, and they returned it reluctantly. Shippo suddenly perked up, sniffing the air carefully. He let out a gleeful cheer as he raced for the figure.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled.

The figure bent down to pick up the young kin and nuzzled him absently. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe their ears. Was that actually Kagome? Was she actually alive? The figure came closer and all they're suspicions cam to an abrupt ended.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango both yelled together, bounding forward with joy.

They just couldn't believe that she was alive, their best friend.


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 7- The Confrontation**

Kagome was now in the demon slayer's village. She hadn't realized how peaceful the place was. Sango and Miroku were so happy to see her that they practically fainted. Shippo was talking none stop, annoying Kagome to no end. Though she didn't mind it at all, because she missed them so much, it hurt. Miroku had, of course, rubbed her ass and asked her….again to bear his child. He got a slap the size of Tokyo for that.

They told her of everything that had happened since she died up to this point. The story took several hours and they didn't ask Kagome where she was these two years, and Kagome was glad. Shippo was finally out of his shell of silence and they enjoyed an evening together.

Kagome spent the night with them, hoping they would give her the Shikon no Tama shards without a fight. If not, it would be relatively easy to knock them both out, if she had to.

Inuyasha woke up to a twinkling sky. The moon was either on his left or right, depending on what time it was. He groaned and sat up. Inuyasha thought he must be dead or something because he was in a very deep hole. Suddenly, a wave of memories came at him and he realized that Kikyo wasn't down here with him. He jumped out of the deep ditch to the road they were traveling on. He looked around for Kikyo, when his worried eyes fell upon her body pinned to the tree by a sword. Inuyasha gasped and ran to her lifeless body, and began to try and pull the sword out but it repelled him. Inuyasha tried again but no avail.

"Kikyo! Kikyo wake up!" Inuyasha yelled, still trying to pull the sword out. The body stirred a bit and Kikyo's head lifted up a bit.

"Inuyasha…I…Need to…Tell you….Something," Kikyo coughed out blood. Inuyasha was so startled, he nodded, sword forgotten.

"I…Am with…Child…Your child…" She gasped out, more blood dripping from her mouth. Inuyasha only gasped, his eyes betraying something weird, an unknown feeling to him. He regained his composer and asked, "Who did this to you?"

Kikyo only smiled, "Someone…I hurt too…Many times…To count…Ka…Ka…Kagome…" She had a hard time to talk, to even say that name. He only gaped, a look of betrayal and tremendous hurt in his eyes.

"Goodbye….My love…My mate…My Inuyasha…" And with that, Kikyo died. Her soul collectors who were carrying countless souls suddenly dissipated, and a blue orb came out of her body.

"KIKYO!! DON'T DIE ON ME!!" Inuyasha screamed, scrabbling at her body, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach her, to hold her for one last time. Fresh tears came down his face when he finally gave up. The orb flew away, towards its owner. Inuyasha wiped his tears away and followed the orb like his life depended on it, hoping in his heart that he had enough strength to avenge Kikyo.

Kagome woke up when she felt Kikyo's half of her soul returning. She quietly got up and went outside to wait for it. It took Kikyo long enough to die, she probably waited for Inuyasha to wake up, hoping he would beat the crap out of Kagome. Inuyasha would be relatively easy to handle since he has that necklace around his neck.

She saw the blue orb come straight at her, but she was unafraid. She stood still as the thing buried itself deep into her and rejoined the other half. For the first time in a very long time, she felt whole. And it felt good. Inuyasha appeared afterwards, holding Tetsusaiga in his hands, a growl escaping his body. Kagome only smirked.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done to the Kagome I once knew and loved?" Inuyasha screamed, getting ready for Wind Scar.

Kagome only smirked again, not letting her anger show, "The Kagome you once knew is right in front of you. And you _never, ever loved me_!"

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all woke up from the commotion outside. They saw their beloved Kagome watching the hateful hanyou, practically screaming. Inuyasha, for a moment, tried to shrink to a smaller size, but caught himself in time. He scowled and brought Tetsusaiga up more.

"You're not the Kagome I knew. The Kagome I knew wouldn't kill anything, much less Kikyo." He spat. Kagome felt the shocked looks on her friends' faces. She still didn't want her anger get the best of her.

"Sit boy," Kagome said softly. She heard Inuyasha hit the ground with a small yelp. That would prove that she was the real Kagome. Kagome turned around to face Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They only watched her, carefully, as if she might bite off their heads.

"I want your Shikon no Tama shards please, and without a fight." Kagome stated coldly, eyes and face showing no emotion. Sango, really scared by now, just put her hand in her pouch and took out the Shikon shards she had. Kagome took out the pouch she had and held it out for Sango to put them in. Sango walked forward and solemnly put the shards inside. Kagome shut it quickly, and put the pouch away before turning back to the rising Inuyasha.

"Damn it anyway. Give me those Shikon shards before I…hurt you."

Kagome only smirked, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't dare lay a hand on her, "No, they are mine…Anyway; I don't have time to talk because my ride is here."

Kagome walked out of the demon slayer's village, hearing her friends…and the bastard Inuyasha follow her. Kagome held herself well, no emotion showing in her stance, face, or eyes as she waited for Naraku.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught Naraku's scent right when he appeared, smiling maliciously and in triumph. Kagome walked forward only to be stopped by her friend Sango's hand grabbing her arm and Inuyasha jumping in front of her.

"Naraku," Inuyasha smiled, looking extremely happy that he would be fighting Naraku. Naraku didn't look at Inuyasha but at Sango who was holding his Kagome away from him. Kagome smiled coldly, knowing what Naraku wanted. She quickly drew her sword and slashed Sango's arm, leaving a deep gash. Sango let go, totally in shock. Kagome went after a totally unprepared Miroku and sliced at his chest. She left a small gash, and then ran to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed blood in the air so turned around to find Kagome coming after him with a bloody sword and Sango and Miroku on the ground in pain. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, but he jumped out of the way, just in time.


	9. Open Betrayal

**Chapter 8- Open Betrayal **

Inuyasha wasn't going to get away though, because Kagome jumped up right after him. She tried to cut him in mid-air but Inuyasha brought up his Tetsusaiga and her sword was cut in half. Kagome landed gracefully near Naraku, who gave her an even stronger sword. She took the pouch that contained the Shikon no Tama shards and handed it to Naraku.

Naraku took the pouch without a word and Kagome took off again, after Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed not too far away to check on Miroku and Sango. They weren't doing too well but Inuyasha couldn't stay and bind their wounds. Kagome was coming after him again and he had to defend himself, but Inuyasha didn't get the chance to because Kagome suddenly 'sat' him.

Kagome got her chance to attack and attack she did. She jumped up and stabbed Inuyasha on the side, making him bleed profusely when she drew the sword out. Inuyasha whimpered, but didn't move thinking _how could she betray me?_ Kagome nodded once and moved back to Naraku.

Inuyasha turned his head towards the two and saw something that hurt him beyond anything so far. Naraku pulled Kagome to him in an embrace and kissed her. Time seemed to stand still when it finally hit him and the others where Kagome actually was those two years. She was with their most hated enemy, Naraku. It was probably more out of vengeance than actual love that she went to him. They realized, including Inuyasha, how much she was hurting back then, and how much Inuyasha hurt her.

Kagome suddenly sensed that Shippo had a Shikon shard. She broke away from Naraku and walked to Shippo. Shippo knew full well what Kagome wanted but wasn't going to give it to her. He backed off a bit and tried to run but Kagome was too fast for him and was soon holding Shippo in the air by his tail.

"Give me the Shikon shard you possess, Shippo. I want it without hurting you." Kagome stated coldly and without a word, Shippo gave it to her. As soon as the Shikon shard touched her skin, it tainted an even darker color. Shippo was so surprised, and so were the others, that he just looked at where the shard lay. Kagome dropped him and returned to Naraku.

Naraku held out his arm for Kagome and she took it without remorse. They both, Naraku and Kagome, lifted up into the air as a pink barrier wrapped around them. Inuyasha tried to get up to go after them but Kagome reacted first.

"SIT!" She screamed, making Inuyasha hit the dirt. Soon they were gone, and no scent was left of them.

Sesshomaru watched all of this a short distance away. He was pleased that Kagome had turned into such a ruthless, unfeeling human that could've matched any demoness. When Sesshomaru saw Naraku embrace and kiss her, he growled so loud, he thought the whole world could hear it. Every strand of his self control had to be used to make sure he didn't go and rip the black heart out of Naraku.

His heart lurched when he saw them disappear, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to be with Kagome until she left Naraku's mansion. It was okay to him… Kagome would be his in no time.

He just had to wait, and waiting was what he did best.

Naraku was happier then he could ever remember being. With the Shikon no Tama shards Kagome has and the ones she collected, the Shikon no Tama was almost complete. They had one more to find, and it seemed to them that it wasn't even on the land. No matter how far they traveled, they couldn't find it.

It had been months since Kagome had openly betrayed her friends and hurt Inuyasha so much, she almost felt guilty…almost. Naraku took the shards from her body and connected them to the Shikon no Tama, leaving one little sliver where the last shard would go. Kagome didn't care; she got most of the revenge she wanted.

One day, Kagome decided to go for a walk outside the stuffy mansion. Naraku let her go because he had some things he needed to do. Kagome left the mansion, feeling a sense of happiness, if you can even call it happiness. She walked around the forest for a while, enjoy the peace and quiet. She walked for hours, feeling at peace.

Little did she know, there were two golden orb like eyes watching her. Sesshomaru missed her, and finding himself thinking about her often. He needed to wait longer, so he could catch her at night where there was more cover. He could wait…he waited months for her and a couple more hours wouldn't hurt.

Kagome seemed to be enjoying her self but when night fell, she turned around and headed back. Sesshomaru made his move.

Kagome heard someone behind her, so she calmly turned around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru there, looking at her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru. I must get back," Kagome asked calmly. Sesshomaru only stared at her. His staring made her kind of uncomfortable, but she didn't let it show. Kagome straightened her back and turned around to walk back home. She didn't get more than two steps before her wrist was gabbed by his hand in an all too familiar grip. Before Kagome could say anything, she was yanked back and in front of Sesshomaru, his eyes watching her carefully.

Kagome tried to yank herself free but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her other wrist. Kagome kicked his right shin but it didn't bother him._ I like feisty and she takes the cake_, he thought, in silent awe of how hard she was trying. Kagome kept it up for about ten minutes when Sesshomaru suddenly pinned her arms to her sides and wrapped one arm around her waist.

Kagome let out a little _eep_ as Sesshomaru jumped into the air and started for his mansion in the west. All the while Kagome kicked and screamed to be let go. Sesshomaru silently loved the feel of her body against his, knowing that someday, she might have his pups. He thinks to himself, _Inuyasha you insolent bastard; you just lost a feisty mate_.


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 9- Kidnapped**

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knows Sesshomaru well enough to know that he isn't normally like this. He is usually calm, collective, and emotionless, not like this at all. All she wanted to do was go back to Naraku, but she couldn't tell him this. Kagome kicked and screamed for him to let her go, forgetting all about her calm demeanor.

After a while, Kagome got tired, but kept up her relentless pounding. She was being carried farther and farther away from Naraku, and that was bad.

"Let me go, damn you Sesshomaru!"

No response.

"Let me go!"

No response.

"LET ME GO!!!" Kagome screamed into his ear, making Sesshomaru visibly flinch. THAT got his attention. Sesshomaru landed on the ground and released Kagome, making her stumble a bit. As soon as she got footing, she started to run. But Sesshomaru was in front of her as soon as she got more than three steps. Kagome quickly changed directions, but was again headed off by Sesshomaru. Kagome growled, and ran another direction, but knowing what he was going to do, quickly changed direction.

Sesshomaru knew what she was trying to do, and let her go. He was going to let Kagome think she outsmarted him. That way, he could pull a surprise on her and thus giving him the chance to grab her waist and take off. After a bit, Sesshomaru followed. Sesshomaru sniffed the air carefully, but couldn't catch her scent. This was bad. He had to find Kagome fast, before she attacked by demons.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the underbrush trying to get away from Sesshomaru. She still had the necklace on, so that would give her some comfort. She ran and ran until her lungs hurt and her breath coming in rugged gasps. Kagome had to stop for a break.

Kagome stopped, bending over to help. When she had regained some breath back, she stood up and looked around. The moon wasn't that bright tonight, so she couldn't see much. She continued at a walk, trying to regain some sense of direction. It didn't take long and she was heading east, enjoying the moonlit scenery.

Kagome had been walking for about ten minutes when she tripped on something. She let out a tiny gasp and prepared herself to hit the ground. It never came and her first initial thought was that Sesshomaru had found her. She looked up and to her greatest dismay; it was someone else that reeked of spirits and sweat. It was a bandit, or a brigade of bandits. Kagome was now officially scared, but she didn't let it show. She became an emotionless void, fathomless, so she wouldn't feel the pain.

But in her emotionless state, Kagome refused to be raped without a fight. She kicked and hit and punched without once screaming out for help. It took the whole group to bring and hold her down, but even then, she was still kicking out.

"Damn it anyway, why can't this wench be like the others?" One cursed beside her.

"I like feisty," said another on her left side.

"Looks like she's either got a strong willpower or someone has been training her." Another said, looking down at her.

"What do you want to do, boss?"

"Stand her up; I want to get a good look at her." He ordered.

Kagome felt the men around her pull her up to her feet. She still kicked and tried to get loose, but never once did she utter a sound. The bandit boss snapped his fingers and almost automatically, a torch was lit up, casting an eerie orange glow on everything. Everyone stood still when her face was revealed. Several minutes passed when Kagome snapped them out of their reverie by escaping from the lowlife bandits that held her. She was soon caught by the leader and abruptly thrown to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, gorgeous. You are a rare beauty indeed." He mocked, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Kagome didn't let any emotion show, nor said anything. This brought an even bigger grin from the leader.

"You will make a fine wench for me," He snapped some orders at the men behind Kagome, and immediately, Kagome was grabbed by her arms and hauled up. She was held still when the leader came forward and attempted to grab her breast. Before he reached her breast, however, a golden whip-like thing came out of nowhere and killed all the bandits save one. The leader was so shocked at the sudden slaughter that he left himself open, allowing Kagome to brutally kick him between the legs.

The leader let out a loud, pain filled moan and fell to the ground, gripping his crotch. Kagome ran into the forest, shaking all over from what had just occurred. She stumbled into a clearing, coming face to face with Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't care anymore. She was scared, lonely, hurt, and unloved. She wanted to have someone who would love her and stay with her. Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and buried her face in his chest, letting the long restrained tears to fall freely.

Sesshomaru let her cry for a bit, bringing his arms around her small form and stroking her head. Eventually, Kagome's legs couldn't hold her any longer and Sesshomaru lifted her up and carried her silently to his mansion in the west.


	11. Lonely and Loved

**Chapter 10- Lonely and Loved**

Kagome awoke in a plainly furnished room, but the painted scenes on the walls took her breath away. Painted with a fine hand, the walls looked like a gateway to whatever was on them. In this room, it was a field full of different flowers, with a lone tree in the middle. It looked so real, she thought she could walk right into that field and sniff the flowers.

Kagome ripped her eyes off the wall to get out of bed and explore. She left the room to find herself in a long hallway, every thirty feet or so there would be a table with a vase on it. There weren't that many doors, so she wouldn't have a hard time…she hoped so.

Kagome started to walk to the left, enjoying the paintings on the walls. Soon, her stomach started to growl, and she held her stomach in despair. She sniffed the air, hoping to catch a delicious whiff when somebody spoke behind her and almost tackling her to the ground.

"Kagome!" The familiar voice of young Rin squealed behind her.

"Hi, Rin, how are you?" Kagome smiled, turning around and kneeling in front of Rin. Rin only smiled, her front tooth half grown in.

"I'm fine. Do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Sure. Is there a smaller place than this to play in?"

Rin thought a moment, and then lit up when she thought of something, "Follow me, Kagome!" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and running in the direction she came from. Kagome followed, completely helpless against the little girls' enthusiasm and cuteness. Rin led her through the maze of hallways until they came upon a door extensively carved into a liking of a giant dog. Rin didn't heed. She opened the door and led Kagome into a beautiful garden.

Kagome was completely flabbergasted. The sheer simplicity of the place made her heart soar. She never saw a garden this beautiful, or colorful. Colors from the deepest blue to the brightest yellow were banded together so it looked like a smeared rainbow. Kagome silently thought that this was the best place she's been to, and her favorite.

"Your it! I'll go hide," and with that, Rin disappeared into the foliage of colors. _This is going to be interesting_, Kagome thought.

Night fell when Kagome finally got back to the castle with Rin in her arms, sleeping. Kagome saw a servant standing by the door, and she thought that she came for Rin. Kagome walked up to her and was surprised when she didn't move for Rin.

"His Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence at dinner, Lady Kagome." She politely said, slightly bowing. Kagome flushed, but didn't move.

"Umm…Can you take Rin? I'm not hungry." The servant nodded and gingerly took Rin from Kagome's arms. Kagome let out a little sigh and reentered the thick foliage. _It is nice to be in this place_, Kagome thought, enjoying the scent of many different flowers. She walked for about ten minutes when she came into a small clearing. It was simple, isolated, and smelled very good. Kagome went to a nearby tree and sat down, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time. Kagome let her emotionless barrier down and completely relaxed.

"Why didn't you come to dinner?" a smooth voice cut into the silence like butter. Kagome was so startled; she nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn't want it showing, but some of it must have, because Sesshomaru suddenly chuckled. A flash of annoyance passed on her face but quickly disappeared.

"What's so funny, Sesshomaru?" Kagome snapped.

No response, only more chuckling.

"I said, what's so funny?"

The chuckling turned into a low laugh. Kagome was mad now, she got up and walked up to Sesshomaru and said squarely in his face, "What is so funny?"

The low chuckling turned into a full laugh. It felt so good to laugh, having not laughed in years. Kagome was now pissed. What was up with this guy? He was laughing at her for no reason!

Kagome brought herself up and was just about to scream when Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome, shocked beyond anything, just stood there, in Sesshomaru's arms, feeling helpless. After a bit, Kagome's loneliness broke and she brought her hand up behind Sesshomaru's head and kissed back.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how pleasing it was to kiss a human, much less enjoy the feeling of her body against his. How can she have such a big impact on his heart? He hasn't felt anything like this when he was surrounded by demoness bachelorettes. _Kagome could match any demoness in feistiness, and even more in heart_, Sesshomaru thought, finally letting her lips go.

Kagome was breathing a little harder but she had completely enjoyed the feel of his lips. Sesshomaru banished the loneliness in her heart and opened a future for her. Kagome couldn't help it; she kissed Sesshomaru again but with more passion. Sesshomaru answered with the same level of passion.

Quite suddenly, Kagome was surrounded with a pure, pink light. Her body was lifted into the air, and Sesshomaru broke off, looking completely shocked. He grabbed her hand, not letting her drift off anymore. Then Kagome arched her back and let out a shrill cry. Sesshomaru tried to pull her down, but the light wouldn't let him. As if something had stabbed his hand, Sesshomaru let go, watching helplessly. A little object or thing lifted out of Kagome's body, her body limp.

Kagome was let down slowly, and Sesshomaru quickly caught her in his arms. The thing stayed a little above her chest, where her soul was said to reside. From the little glowing thing came an ancient voice, sounding deep and full of endless sorrow.

"_This vessel of light, whom has felt the darkness,_

_Shattered the symbol of darkness and light._

_And him who has banished thy loneliness,_

_The great demon dog of even greater might._

_Both shall make the symbol whole,_

_One can not be without the other._

_Unite the endless lives within this soul,_

_That when together, makes father and mother._

Sesshomaru listened carefully to the ancient voice, hearing countless voices behind it. The light faded a bit, and there, right over Kagome's chest, was the last Shikon no Tama shard. The last Shikon shard was embedded into Kagome's soul! The Shikon shard and Kagome's soul slowly returned to her body, leaving a limp and unconscious human behind. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's beautiful face, before jumping into the air, back to the mansion.


	12. Lonliness Banished

**Chapter 11- Loneliness Banished**

Naraku couldn't find Kagome anywhere. It's like she disappeared completely, with no trace left of her. Kanna couldn't even find Kagome with her mirror. This fact alone would've ripped his heart apart with worry…if he even _had_ a heart. Naraku had to find Kagome if he was to complete the Shikon no Tama, and ultimately kill Inuyasha. Kikyo was already dead, those human brats were easy to deal with and the filthy hanyou Inuyasha would die at Naraku's hands.

He had to find Kagome. Everything rested with Kagome and her skill at locating the Shikon shards.

For months now, Inuyasha has been traveling with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Shippo refused to come along saying, "That rock head, Inuyasha is the last person I want to be with." And with that, he was gone. They've been searching for any sign for Naraku's mansion, and Kagome. They were still shocked at her sudden betrayal but all but Inuyasha came up with the same conclusion. Inuyasha drove Kagome to this point, and he had to make amends.

Inuyasha was noticeably quieter and more mature than before. He didn't just rush into things like before, but stood a ways from the enemy and calculated. He would think for several minutes before attacking, and when he did, it was always a one hit K.O.

Instead of acting like he was the only one who mattered, he took care of Sango and Miroku, and making sure they were all right.

They noted that Inuyasha should have changed like this when Kagome was still around and with them.

Kagome woke up in a different room, the light from the late evening's sun shining on her face. She sat up and looked around. She couldn't see anyone in the room, so she got up and went to the door. Before she opened it, however, someone else opened it up from the outside.

Kagome backed up a bit when Sesshomaru walked in casually, looking at her.

"Oh, your awake, Kagome." He said, watching her.

"Yes…How did I get here?"

"Come have something to eat, and I will tell you."

"That's what really happened?" Kagome asked, food forgotten.

Sesshomaru nodded. She didn't touch her food again so he stood up and held out his hand. Kagome looked at it and took it after a moment's hesitation. Sesshomaru led her out of the kitchen and down several halls. He brought her to a different room and by the looks of things, it was Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome let Sesshomaru's hand go and looked around in awe. The walls were so beautiful. There were clouds all over, but a small little space where a cliff is. On the cliff was a humongous demon dog, arching its head up to look like it was howling. Kagome looked closer at the clouds' designs and saw the faint shapes of faces. The whole piece was beautiful.

Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony. Kagome followed and stood beside Sesshomaru, looking at the orange sunset. It took her breath away. Kagome couldn't even remember there being a sunset such as this. She stood in silence, watching the sun go down.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's beautiful face and thought that he must be lucky to be able to be with her. Kagome looked at him, into his golden eyes, and was instantly drawn to him. She took a step forward and held both of his hands. Sesshomaru bent down a bit and kissed her passionately.

Kagome kissed back and pulled him away from the balcony and into the room. Sesshomaru absently shut the door to the balcony and lifted Kagome up. Kagome buried her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and kept kissing him. Sesshomaru brought Kagome to his soft, silk laden bed and put her down. He crawled in after her and they fell asleep in each others' arms.

When Sesshomaru woke up, the first thing he saw was Kagome's beautiful face in front of his. He smiled and watched her for a while, noting how hard of an impact she made on his heart. He vowed long ago to hate all humans, but now that was broken because he found that he was in love with Kagome.

Kagome woke up to Sesshomaru looking at her. She smiled warmly at him, and snuggled closer to his chest. They stayed like for a while, until Kagome's stomach growled loudly. Sesshomaru looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. Kagome blushed and giggled, making Sesshomaru chuckle. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome lightly on the lips and got up, pulling her with him.

They both walked out and walked to the kitchen, holding each others' hands. They both ate, with the presence of Rin. Rin was happy that they were together, and that meant that Kagome was her unofficial mom. Kagome was okay with that and spent a lot of time with Sesshomaru and Rin in the gardens.

A whole month passed before Kagome realized it, and a ball was coming up to renew the peace of the four lands. Sesshomaru wanted Kagome at his side to show everyone that they were together. Kagome didn't have a problem with that at all.


	13. The Peace of the Four Lands

**Chapter 12- The Peace of the Four Lords**

The day of the renewal ceremony and the ball came and Kagome was being dressed by the servants. She was now in a kimono similar to the designs on Sesshomaru's kimono and her hair was let loose, letting it cascade down her back passed her knees in waves. They hung crescent moon shaped earrings from her ears and removed her old necklace. She didn't want the ugly thing anymore but she needed it to keep away from Naraku. The necklace would be off for this night only, so she should be relatively safe.

Kagome was put into another room with Rin and Jaken staring at her in awe. Kagome half ignored their looks and went to the table filled with little snacks. Rin was dressed in another cute little kimono and Jaken changed into a white kimono with green designs. She ate a bit to settle her queasy stomach and sat down at a chair to relax.

Rin bounced up to her with a huge, excited smile on her face, and sat on Kagome's lap. Kagome wrapped her left arm around Rin's waist to make sure she didn't slip off without notice and she ate a bit more. A servant came in a bit earlier saying, "Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the Great Hall."

Kagome got up and went with the servant, Rin and Jaken following behind. The servant led them to the Great Hall and ushered them inside. Kagome saw it before but every time she entered it, she felt really small, like an ant. Kagome held herself regally and walked down the middle of the assembled demons and demonesses. Everyone stared at her, and she felt a little self-conscious about how she looked.

Rin and Jaken were walking behind her, Rin as happy and as cute as a button. Jaken looked sort of happy, but Kagome guessed long ago that he didn't approve of Sesshomaru's choice in a mate. Kagome didn't care; all she cared about at the moment was Sesshomaru's eyes at when he looked at her.

Kagome finally reached the end of the procession and stood beside Sesshomaru, looking at the audience. There was a table in front of them with a piece of aged parchment and quills in ink on it. There was a list of names on it, but Kagome didn't want read them. Sesshomaru suddenly walked forward and spoke in a normal tone, not even trying to raise his voice.

"Today, we celebrate the one hundredth anniversary of the Four Lands Peace. We celebrate this day every five years, and on this day, we sign this contract that our ancestors made up long ago. First, the Lord of the Eastern Lands will sign first, then the Lord of the Southern Lands, then the Lord of the Northern Lands will sign, and then I will sign, as is custom. I ask that all remain silent as this procession goes on. Anyone who has an objection, speak now." Sesshomaru casually scanned the crown, seeing no one who wished to object.

Sesshomaru motioned to tiger-like demon who Kagome presumed to be the lord of the Eastern Lands. The Eastern Lord walked up and wrote his name on the designated spot. Then a horse-like demon came up and signed his name on the parchment. The next demon that came was a pig-faced demon who eyed Kagome greedily before signing his name on the parchment. It was now Sesshomaru's turn to sign. He calmly walked up to the paper, taking the quill and quickly writing his name on his designated spot. As soon as Sesshomaru stood up, a roar erupted from the crowd. The celebration would begin.

Sesshomaru offered his hand to Kagome and she took it without hesitation. They both gracefully walked down the steps and entered the throng of demons and demonesses alike. Kagome blushed a bit as a whole bunch of demonesses came forward and began to ask questions. Some stood apart, a look of pure hatred on their faces. Obviously, they've been after Sesshomaru for a long time and then, some low-life human came along and snatched him from them.

Some music started, and the demons and demonesses started to pair up and dance. It was the Lords of the Lands custom to dance with another Lords' mistress and now that all of them had at least one or two, they began. Kagome waited a bit and soon, all of the other Lords found their way to Kagome. The pig Lord was the first one there and offered his grubby hand, a sign that he wanted to dance. Kagome accepted after a moment and they began to dance. Afterwards, the horse Lord wanted to dance, and then the tiger Lord.

After Kagome danced with all of them, she stood and watched everyone else dance. Sesshomaru was finally done with the other mistresses of the Lords and started for Kagome. This was the moment she was waiting for. Sesshomaru offered his hand, a sign that he wanted to dance and Kagome accepted right away. They started out slowly, and then the music began to pick up. Soon, Kagome was being whirled around and around and passed to different demons, a huge smile on her face. Soon enough, she was back in Sesshomaru's arms and Kagome laughed at how fun it was.

The song ended and everyone stopped dancing. Sesshomaru turned to the crowd and was just about to make an announcement when the wall of the mansion suddenly broke opened and in came thousands upon thousands of hungry and mad demons.


	14. Alliances

**Chapter 13- Alliances**

Everyone scattered to have a better chance at fighting. Sesshomaru turned to his good friend, Killianmaru, the Lord of the Eastern lands and said, "My friend, please escort my mistress Kagome to safety while we deal with these demons. She needs someone who can defend her in case she is attacked by other demons."

Killianmaru nodded and grabbed Kagome around the waist, and tossed her carefully on his back. Kagome took one last look at Sesshomaru before bounding off on the tiger Lords back. She held on as he ran on all fours to safety. He ran out the opened doors and down the maze of halls. She looked behind her to see the horse Lord carrying Rin and Jaken to safety.

Killianmaru made a quick right turn and then a left. They came to a room where he stopped and let Kagome off. She hasn't seen this room yet, but it was pretty bare. Killianmaru closed the door and made Kagome sit on the only chair in the room. He stood guard near the door and Kagome felt kind of scared. They waited in silence for a while, Kagome lost in her thoughts. She looked at Killianmaru and was about to say something when the wall broke open and there stood Naraku in all his hanyou glory.

Kagome quickly hid behind her emotionless mask as Naraku looked at her. He turned his attention to the tiger Lord, who was rapidly recovering from his initial shock. Before any blood could be shed, Kagome quickly got up and walked to Naraku.

Killianmaru tried to jump in front of Kagome to protect her, but Kagome only looked at him blankly and said, "He wants me. You are not to interfere or you will die." And she walked the rest of the way to Naraku.

Naraku grabbed Kagome's waist and a pink barrier rippled into existence. Naraku lifted into the air and disappeared in a whirl of miasma.

Killianmaru ran out of the room and retraced his steps back to the Great Hall. He ran in and started to look for Lord Sesshomaru, finding him on the body of a dead demon. He ran up and relayed the news to him, seeing anger surface on his face.

"Naraku took Kagome? That bastard," Sesshomaru seethed, trying to get his anger under control.

Killianmaru nodded, trying to keep Lord Sesshomaru calm. Sesshomaru turned to the other demons and demonesses and called out, "That bastard Naraku took my mistress on this day, the day we should be celebrating peace between the Four Lands. He is deliberately trying to cause a war and end our peace! Come with me to find Naraku's mansion to bring back my mistress and end his evil! As long as he lives, there will be a false peace, and more demons will suffer and be brought under his control!"

Many demons and demonesses just looked at him, sinking in his words. A few demons came forward, along with a couple of demonesses. They gathered around Sesshomaru and offered their allegiance to battle and help defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru accepted all their offers and turned to leave in search for his love, Kagome.

Kagome hid her feelings of foreboding when they got back to the mansion. Naraku dropped her off in the hands of Kagura, who dressed Kagome in the appropriate clothing. Soon Kagome had her air braided back up, with a black kimono on. Kagome wasn't allowed a weapon since she had the shards taken away from her.

Kagome had to make her demeanor darken and grow evil, that way, if Naraku gave her the Shikon no tama to hold, she wouldn't purify it. She had to keep up her emotionless state until Sesshomaru found her and helped her defeat Naraku for good. Now that she knew where the last shard was, she had to get the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku was in his room, alone, when Kagome entered. He smiled and motioned for Kagome to sit beside it. Kagome smiled coldly and sat down in the indicated spot.Naraku called for Kanna and she came. Naraku asked some questions and Kanna answered softly. This went on for a while, so Kagome had some time with her disturbed thoughts.

Inuyasha started to growl. He and Sesshomaru had crossed paths but Inuyasha didn't dare try and attack. There were about ten other demons and demonesses around him.

"Why do have so many helpers around you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, kind of curious. Sesshomaru only looked at him, and then answered, "Naraku took someone dear to me from my mansion while a celebration of peace was going on."

"And I suppose this person is Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

Inuyasha frowned. Who else could be dear to his loner brother? Inuyasha shrugged and said, "You still haven't said why they were helping you." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. He nodded to a demoness and she walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha heard the others behind him tense, but it was unneeded. The demoness simply stated, "Lord Sesshomaru wants me to ask for your assistance in defeating Naraku. His mistress was taken, and he would like Naraku's head."

She waited for his response. Inuyasha only looked annoyed, but nodded his head, agreeing to Sesshomaru's offer. The demoness nodded back and returned to the group where she said a few terse words to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only jumped away, leaving the rest to follow.


	15. Naraku's Failed Plan

**Chapter 14- Naraku's Failed Plan**

Kanna couldn't seem to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's group. They were somehow hidden from her senses, and Naraku soon found out that they had Kagome's necklace, that's why they couldn't find them. That was bad, because Naraku couldn't do much, and he couldn't move the mansion again, because he had to wait at least one month before between each move. He had to wait another week before trying it again.

Kagome was secretly glad that couldn't move the mansion, hoping that Sesshomaru could find her in time. A couple days passed with no sign of Sesshomaru, but Kagome kept up her secret hope. Naraku was enraged because he didn't know where they were, knowing that they were looking for him. He wasn't scared but he wasn't so stupid as to believe that they wouldn't find his mansion no matter what.

On the fifth day, something did find Naraku's barrier and he went to check it out himself. While he was gone, Kagome got up and went to her room. She closed the door behind her and sat on her bed. After a bit, Kagome lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. Kagome heard a muffled sound behind her, and she knew that someone was in the room. Kagome sat up and turned around. There stood the filthy hanyou Inuyasha staring at her with hurt eyes.

Kagome only looked at him with blank eyes. Inuyasha felt kind of uncomfortable but crossed the room quickly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and led her to the window. Kagome didn't want to leave. She quickly yanked away from Inuyasha and ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. Inuyasha silently cursed and ran after her. Kagome ran down some hallways, knowing where the door to outside was. She found the door and ran outside to come to a battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku.

Kagome ran close to Naraku before Inuyasha caught up and stopped her. Kagura attacked Inuyasha with her 'Dance of the Dragon' and he was forced to let go. Kagome got to Naraku and stood by him. Sesshomaru only watched, no emotions showing. Kagome recognized some of the demons and demonesses from the celebration but didn't comment. Naraku looked at Kagome briefly, and then dug inside his pocket.

Naraku pulled out the Shikon no Tama and handed it to her, as they agreed on earlier. Kagome grabbed it, and stepped back a ways, to make sure that she didn't get in the way. That's when Naraku's plan was started. A whole bunch of demons appeared, snarling and waiting for bloodshed. Naraku nodded once and watched as the demons attacked Sesshomaru's helpers. Inuyasha was too busy with Kagura, and Naraku with Sesshomaru, to even see what Kagome did next.

Kagome ran to one side, away from the battle and purified the Shikon no Tama. Kagome then held it to her heart, and it slowly sunk inside. Kagome felt a huge power rush and suddenly, she was no longer frail and weak but more powerful than any demon tenfold.

Kagome turned around, a pinkish light enveloping her body. The light intensified, drawing everyone's attention to her.

Kagome smirked at the shocked and betrayed look in Naraku's eyes and face, as she was lifted into the air. She nodded her head at Sesshomaru, who in turn signaled to his helpers. They all came, and together they held a snarling and very angry Naraku down. Kagome threw her hand forth and a pink bow appeared. Kagome used her other hand to grab something and instantly, an arrow appeared.

Kagome aimed at Naraku and thought _Midoriko! Please Midoriko, lend me your strength to defeat this monstrosity for good and bring peace to the land!_ Kagome let the arrow go with a loud _twang! _And the arrow sped at Naraku. Sesshomaru and his helpers pulled away at the last moment, leaving Naraku alone to be purified.

Naraku let out a horrible shriek as the arrow hit true and instantly purified him, leaving nothing left. Kagome smirked again and let the pink bow dissipate. Kagome landed softly on the ground when Sesshomaru came up. He had a huge grin on his face and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.


	16. Shikon no Tama's Secret

**Chapter 15- Shikon no Tama's Secret**

Kagome wouldn't let Sesshomaru touch her because she was afraid that she might purify him. Everyone was celebrating Naraku's death, and everyone felt a huge burden lift off they're shoulders. Kagome watched all of this, thinking to herself _how am I going to get the Shikon no Tama out of my body?_

Just when she thought this, Kagome's body pulsed once, then again. Kagome didn't know what was wrong but she soon had her answer. She was lifted back into the air and her whole body rippled in pain. She screamed out in sheer pain as the pink light around her body turned a dark black color. Her eyes flashed open, revealing pure black eyes, with no pupils.

She grinned maliciously and let out a torrent of energy. Few were able to bypass the first wave, realizing that she was possessed by the demons' souls trapped inside. Kagome in all her evil glory landed on the ground and kept emitting wave after wave of dark energy.

Sesshomaru knew what to do. He started to walk to Kagome, taking each wave when it hit him. After a bit, he was so battered down that he started to doubt he would reach Kagome. But he wouldn't give up. He kept up his gruesome march and after another little while, Sesshomaru finally reached Kagome and hug her tightly.

Knowing that the hug wouldn't bring her out of it, he bent down a bit and kissed Kagome as passionately as he could. Instantly, the dark energy waves ceased and it was obvious that Kagome was fighting the demons that possessed her. Sesshomaru didn't stop, pouring all his love for her into his kiss, so he could help her fight the demons. After a bit, the Shikon no Tama came out of her chest, and landed on the ground. Kagome instantly went limp.

Sesshomaru broke off and held her, knowing that she wasn't dead but was almost completely out of energy. Soon Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes fell upon the Shikon no Tama and she gently pulled away from Sesshomaru. He let her go, knowing what she going to do next.

Kagome picked up the almost completed Shikon no Tama and held in between her hands and prayed. Soon, Kagome was lifted into the air and her soul came out and stayed just above her chest. Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

In her state, Kagome saw Midoriko, the ancient priestess who created the Shikon no Tama with the rest of her life, appear in front of her.

"_Kagome, you have undergone many trials and hardships just to come this far. You have passed all the tests us elder spirits put in front of you. In order to ultimately destroy the Shikon no Tama, you need to make one unselfish wish. If it is indeed pure and does not help you in any way, then we well grant it for you, the Shikon no Tama staying in the spirit realm where no one can ever get a hold of it ever again."_

_Kagome nodded and thought for a couple of minutes. When she finally lifted up her head, she said solemnly, "I wish that the priestess Kikyo was brought back to life in flesh and blood, so Inuyasha could be happy again, and that she had half my soul again."_

_Midoriko smiled and a bunch of other souls appeared. They all lifted their arms up and there was a blinding light. When it cleared, only Midoriko stood there, looking at her._

"_That was the only unselfish wish you could make. By giving the life back to someone you obviously detest, you have destroyed the Shikon no Tama in your world. Now that you have passed the final test, you may have one more wish, unselfish or not._

_Kagome knew what she wanted and told Midoriko. Midoriko nodded and Kagome woke back up._

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms and everyone assembled around her. She was a bit confused as why they were staring at her like she was an alien or something. She remembered her wishes and quickly sat up. Sesshomaru silently helped her up and Kagome looked around for Kikyo. Inuyasha was staring at her, longing to hold her, but hid it.

Kagome let out a little gasp and pointed. Right where Naraku died was a pink light and when it disappeared, there stood Kikyo, in the flesh. Inuyasha looked and was so stunned that he didn't move. Kagome absently pushed Inuyasha forward and she saw Kikyo smiling and crying. Inuyasha ran forward and hugged Kikyo fiercely.

Kagome smiled at how happy they were and turned to the other demons and demonesses. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much. Sesshomaru and I couldn't have done it without you." They all bowed slightly and smiled back, saying some congratulations and such.

Quite suddenly Kagome was lifted into the air…again, but this time, a blue light surrounded her. Kagome felt changes happening all over her body. First, her ears shifted and became pointed. Next was her body structure and strength. She felt her muscles beginning to form and her balance was sharpened. Her eyesight got a lot sharper and her nose grew sensitive. Her hearing became stronger and her hair became an even darker black. Kagome's eye color changed a bit, just a couple of yellow slivers formed in her eyes, making her eyes look menacing. Her facial features became more prominent and her curves more…well, curvier. Last, but not least, a beautiful black tail that matched her hair color, formed a bit above her butt and waved back and forth.

Everyone was awestruck by her sudden appearance change. Kagome finally landed back on the ground and reveled in her new found strength. Sesshomaru looked so happy that Kagome thought his face might stay like that. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and kissed her before they both transformed into their demon state and bounded off together.

Everyone watched them go, happy that Naraku was finally dead.


	17. One Year Later

**Chapter 16- One Year Later…**

Kagome was in her new home, watching her first born daughter run around. She was completely demon and had black and white hair that was untamed. They named her Hope and hopeful she was. She had almost died when she was born but her strong will and hopeful eyes made her healthy. Sesshomaru was happy and talked often, telling Kagome about his life and she in turn.

Sesshomaru agreed to let Inuyasha live in another part of his mansion. Inuyasha and Kikyo had a little boy whom they named Inutashio. Inutashio and Hope had become quick friends and they all lived in moral happiness.

Miroku and Sango also had a kid, but they know not the name or gender, since Sango just had it less than a week ago. Kagome couldn't be any happier, usually taking off with Sesshomaru at night and returning in the morning, very happy.

Kagome eventually went back to her era to tell her family what had occurred and that she was going to stay in the feudal era now. They all understood, and wished her good luck and happiness. Kagome reassured them that she would be visiting and one day, she'll bring her first born, Hope.

One day, a sinister shadow stirred and waited for the right time to attack.

**(A/N: Sorry it is so short. I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope you will review and/or private message me. If I didn't explain something, or needs explaining, please private message me. I am going to work on a sequel pretty soon, but I need ideas. Please private message me if you have any to give. I was practically on a sugar rush on the weekend, so I managed to finish it. Please tell me in an honest opnion if I need some work or the story was just great. If you have any stories you would like me to read, please private message me. Otherwise, Peace Out!)**


End file.
